Always You!
by green-gremlin
Summary: Jasper has a pair of Black Cowboy boots he never wears, but Edward has his own fantasies about Jasper and those boots. So what happens when he finally wears them? All Human


**Authors Note: I don't own Twilight or any Character's mentioned within this story. If i did i would be rich and living in a mansion, which I'm not. **

**May I also mention that I was inspired to re-write my Harry Potter smut called Damn Boots, because i thought it would be better as a yaoi. Well my muses basically turned it into a Twilight Slash, but i must warn everyone it is basically the same story, just re-written. So let me know which version you prefer.**

**A Special Gremlin Thank you to my inspiration and favourite girl, Taloolah P, who helped me get inspired to re-write this. Seriously, if you love Smut, then check out her stories (.net/u/1937778/Taloolah_P), you'll be in Smut heaven!!!!  
**

* * *

Those damn boots. They weren't even practical. They just sat there in the shoe rack looking at him. The only thing practical about them was the colour. Black goes with everything. It wasn't like the owner ever wore them though. He just left them in the shoe rack to stare at Edward. In his opinion they were to showy, to fussy, and far to erotic.

Jasper had once asked Edward what he thought of them. His only response had been that he would like to see him wear them for once, instead of leaving them to clutter up the shoe rack. What he forgot to add was he wanted to see him in only them. Yes, Those Damn Boots had been in many dreams involving his flat mate, and best friend. They were also the only thing between friendship, and throwing Mr Jasper Whitlock down on the kitchen table and shagging him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

To be honest, it was a good thing that those boots never left the shoe rack, because if Edward ever saw Jasper wearing them, then their life long friendship would be ruined. Those damn boots were the worst form of torture in his opinion, and he couldn't live without his dose of them.

* * *

Jasper had seen him looking at them several times, and he dreamt that one day Edward would look at him like that. There was just so much lust contained in his eyes as he regarded Jasper's Black cowboy boots. He had no idea why he had even kept the stupid things. He had bought them on Alice's insistence, but after she told him she never wanted to talk to him again, just because he had told her he was gay, he hadn't had much point to keep them. They weren't his usual style. The heel was so high, and there was a slight platform to them. After wearing them for 10 minutes he found his feet were soar and had to taken them off, never to wear them again. They were the most impractical things he had ever bought, but still he kept them, just to see that look of longing in Edward's eyes, even if it wasn't directed at him.

Rosalie had once teased him that he was destined to be a temptress in Male form, just because he had stupidly bought them. A Part of him wished it was true, although he would wanted one man in the whole world to notice him, and he was to busy lusting after the stupid boots to ever look at his quiet flat mate.

But he was finally giving up on that man who only ever saw him as a brother. As of tonight, he was single and on the search, and the best way to start that search was through speed dating. So he was off speed dating, and he'd be damned if those damn boots didn't succeed in winning him at least one mans heart.

* * *

They were gone. He had returned from work, all ready to send a dirty look at the boots which had played a part in his dominant fantasy of the day, and they weren't there. Now he was worried, he didn't know what he would do if Jasper had finally gone through with his threats and gotten rid of them. Even if they were just decoration, he liked them there. He liked the thoughts they caused, and the way they seemed to dominate the entire Shoe rack, as if it had been made for them.

"Jazz" he called up the stairs, "Fancy getting take out with me?" Sitting down on one of the old sofa's, he prayed he would say yes, just so he would have an excuse to watch things being put in that perfect mouth he longed to kiss, but couldn't.

"Got plans" Jasper yelled back, making Edward's heart drop through the floor at the mere sound of them. He never had plans, unless they included Edward, and he would of reminded him if they had made plans for tonight. He had never known Jasper to have a boyfriend, even though they had originally moved in together after Jasper's terrible coming out to Alice. Edward still cursed the little pixie as he thought of how much she had hurt Jasper with her reaction. It was true that everyone apart from Jasper had realized how deeply in love Alice was with him, but still, she should of respected his honestly and supported him like the friend she was supposed to be.

"Oh? Anything nice?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. He didn't want Jasper to know how deeply Edward had grown to rely on his presence. It was as if he was addicted to the blonde haired Texan, which he reasoned he was. Wasn't that what love was? An addiction?

"Speed dating, thought it was about time i got on the scene" Jasper replied simply, his words cutting deeply into Edward's heart. He couldn't believe that Jasper would sink so low in the hopes of finding Mr Right. Especially not when Edward yearned everyday to be the Mr Right for him, or at least be noticed as something other than a friend.

"Oh" was all he was able to mutter. Not only had he lost the boots, but now he was going to lose the beautiful man who he dreamt about wearing them. A double loss. First the boots, and now the man he loved, could today get any worse?

* * *

He had spent the last couple of weeks planning out his outfit for tonight. He had supposed to have been composing a new single for the current pop sensation who would disappear in a couple of months, but instead he had been practicing walking in platforms, and trying his boots with hundreds of different outfits until he discovered the correct combination. This time he would last more than ten minutes in those damn boots, and would enjoy the rewards they might bring.

Standing at the top of the stairs, he once again wondered about his sanity for doing this. He was wearing a cotton shirt, which he had left un-tucked, a pair of almost skin tight blue denim jeans, which hugged his curves just right without distracting from his masculintity, and of course the damn boots. He was certain that he looked good, but he just hoped someone else would think so tonight. He really needed to get over Edward, and the only way to do that was to find someone willing to wipe him from his mind.

"How do i look?" he asked in a fake happy tone as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He knew he wasn't being fair to himself, getting the only man he had ever wanted to comment on his outfit, but he wanted to hear at least one compliment from this perfect lips, even if he was only complimenting the boots. But when he didn't receive an answer, he looked up. Edward was staring at him, with the look Jasper dreamt of seeing. Of course Jasper knew that it was only the damn boots which caused Edward to look that way, nothing else. He shouldn't be surprised, after all, Edward had been pining after the boots ever since Jasper had moved in.

Stepping past him into the room, he picked up his car keys and the address of the place which was holding the speed dating evening. Checking it several times, he felt quite happy that he would find it without difficulty. It was in an area of Seattle which he felt he knew quite well, so there wouldn't be a problem.

"I might be late" he informed Edward quietly, "But I'll try and be quiet when I get back so I don't disturb you". Turning round, he came face to face with Edward. He hadn't even heard him get up from the sofa, but here he was, right in front of him, blocking his exit.

"You're not going anywhere" he growled possessively, looking Jasper up and down several times before licking his lips.

"Don't be silly, I need to start dating" he laughed weakly, trying to turn the situation into a joke, to hide his confusion and arousal at being so close to Edward. Suddenly, lt one of Edwards muscular arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling Jasper tightly against him. That was when he noticed how aroused Edward had become by the mere sight of him, or more exactly the boots.

"No you don't" he growled against his ear, before nipping Jasper's pulse point and then painting over the nip with his tongue. Shivering at the dream, Jasper fought for self control, knowing that Edward only wanted him because of the boots.

"Eddie" he whimpered weakly, pushing against his chest in the hopes of breaking the embrace. This just caused Edward to hold him tighter, keeping him locked against his chest, as he covered Jasper's neck in licks and kisses. He hadn't even noticed Edward's brilliant fingers working on his shirt until it fell open, exposing his toned chest to Edward's hungry gaze.

As it fell open, Edward lifted him as if he weighed nothing, and carried him into the kitchen, throwing him down on the kitchen table. Edward was instantly on top of him, ravishing his neck and chest, whilst his hands ran over the rest of Jasper's body, teasing and memorizing him.

"Ed" he tried again, his voice breathless and weak from all the teasing, and the dream he was living. He didn't want to be used because of the boots, he wanted Edward to love him, and worship him for who he was, instead of for what he was wearing.

Edward didn't listen though, he just explored Jasper's chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue. Running his fingers lightly down Jasper's body, he traced the top of his jeans before letting his index finger run up and down the fly, feeling his straining erection which Jasper had been trying to deny. Even though Jasper knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a wanton moan at the feeling of Edward's fingers over him.

Groaning slightly, he tried to remember why this was wrong. Why they should stop. But the pleasure of having Edward over him made it hard to think. After several moments of silence, he once again stumbled upon his reasoning.

"Please Edward" he whimpered, "No!" Gasping loudly, as Edward's hand undid his trousers, he tried to stop Edward from pulling them down, with little success. Edward growled loudly into Jaspers as he noticed Jasper's lack of undergarments, as he pulled the jeans down his legs, leaving them at the top of the boots. "This isn't right" Jasper continued, struggling against Edward and his own lust, "Your just using me because of the boots". At this Edward pulled away slightly, staring down at Jasper in shock.

"No" he growled, leaning down and running his tongue around the hollow in Jasper's neck, "Not the damn boots, you!" With this said, Edward returned to ravishing him, his hands slipping down to cup Jaspers balls lightly and giving them a teasing squeeze.

"Edward, this isn't right" he tried to reason again, gasping as Edward continued to play with him. Every word he spoke sounded weaker and weaker, and was missing the conviction he needed to make Edward stop. He desperately wanted to believe Edward's words, that he didn't want him for the boots, but for who he really was. "Eddie" he began, fighting to get his mind back so he could remember why this was so wrong, but all arguments were lost as Edward pressed a long, saliva soaked finger, against Jasper's opening.

Giving into to pleasure, he arched against the table, throwing his legs open wider so Edward could stretch him with ease. His body took over at this, reaching out to Edward's shirt and ripping it open, buttons bouncing across the kitchen floor. Edward's muscles rippled as he shrugged it off, and threw it across the kitchen without a care about where it landed. Sitting back a little, Edward moved to the top of his own jeans, undoing them quickly, and letting his cock spring forward.

"So fucking sexy" Edward growled, gazing down at Jasper, an adoring expression on his face. Jasper just lay against the table, his eyes clouded over with lust as he gazed up at Edward, towering over him. It was all he had ever dreamt of. After a few moments of gazing at each other, Edward gave into his lust, launching himself back upon the angel of his fantasy. Throwing Jasper's leg's over his shoulders, he pushed straight into him, to far gone to take things slowly. Screaming in pain, Jasper felt himself being torn in half at the sheer size of Edward. Although Edward had tried to stretch him, it hadn't been enough to accommodate the sheer girth of Edward.

Falling still, Edward rested over him, kissing Jasper's tears from his cheeks as Jasper grew used to the sensation of being filled so abruptly. Finally, Jasper opened his eyes again, meeting Edward's gaze before nodding slightly to show he was ready for more. At this mere sign, Edward began to move again, quickly climbing to a fast pace, driving table across the room, making it screech across the wooden floor.

Edward had always dreamed that their first time together would be soft and gentle, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself slow his actions. He needed Jasper more than air right now, and he felt like the moment demanded that their coupling was hard and fast.

As the minutes ticked by, they both felt their pleasure building, driving them closer and closer to their peak. Reaching down, Edward took Jasper's member tightly in his hands, pumping him in time with his movements, bring Jasper to his brink quickly. As Jaspers passages contracted around him as Jasper came undone, milking him for all he was worth, Edward felt himself falling apart. Three thrusts later, he exploded inside of him, screaming Jasper's name until his voice was hoarse. Collapsing in a sweaty heap, their only company was their heavy breathing.

Jasper's didn't know how long he lay there panting before his senses returned. Actually it was the feeling of the tight leather and denim heating his lower legs which brought him back to reality, and he returned with a bang. Not only was he almost completely naked on the table he ate all his meals at, but he had been well and truly used by the man he had loved, just because he had chosen to wearing the cursed boots which had sat in the shoe rack for to long. Rage coursed through his veins, as he gazed at the sleepy face of Edward beside him. Pushing Edward's shoulder strongly, he didn't even pause to watch him fall to the floor with a bump.

"How could you?" he gasped, trying to hide the tears which were filling his eyes at the memory of what had happened, "How could you just use me like that? I thought you were my friend" A loan tear slipped down his cheek as he looked at Edward. Pulling up his jeans, he quickly yanked the cowboy boots off, chucking them at Edward's head. Edward was staring up at him in shock, still sat where he had landed. "To think I was actually in love with you" Jasper whispered softly, looking down at his feet and walking out of the room, tears beginning to drip down his face.

A second later Jasper's heart broken words hit Edward like a sledge hammer. He loved him, Jasper actually loved him. Jumping to his feet, he ran after Jasper, pulling the crying boy to him.

"Leave me alone" he sobbed, beating against Edward's chest weakly, struggling within his arms. "The boots are in the kitchen" he continued to sob, "They're what you really want, just let me go". Falling limp in Edward's arms, Jasper sobbed sorrowfully into his chest.

"I can't do that Jazz" Edward whispered softly against his ear, rubbing his bare back lightly as he cried into his chest, "I couldn't care less about the boots, all I want is you". He felt more than heard him gasp at his words.

"No" Jasper stated quietly, shaking his head in denial, "You were just lusting after those Damn boots".

"Not the boots, You" he growled almost predatorily into his ear as he tightened his grip even more, "It's always been you, even when we was teenagers, you were all I wanted". Looking up, Jasper's tear stained eyes met Edward's, reading the truth which was written across his face. "Always you" Edward whispered softly, before leaning down and kissing Jasper lightly, "Always you".

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. Remember Reviews are love, and everyone needs love. Let me know if you think this was a re-write of Damn Boots worth doing!**


End file.
